Usuario discusión:James cullen
Anteriores Esta no es mi primer discusion si quieres ver las anteriores has click en los numeros: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 Mensajes Sandbox, listo 4 Hay termine de agregar en mi Sandbox, los textos ( para que se distingan mejor, los marque en negrita y cursiva). Rukasu Santakurusu ( Mi discusión) 02:01 7 nov 2011 (UTC) *Gracias Taichi-san, yo decidi entrar en la 6ª Division (no sabia si tenia que dirle a usted, pero me parecia que era lo mejor) Disculpa la espera Hola, hola disculpa la espera tuve algunos problemas sumado a que mi modem reventó pero ya termine de crear los episodios que son el 287 y el 304. Espero tu respuesta para la siguiente mision. Diva (discusión) 21:15 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Por favor incluyeme en la academia que me quiero volver capitan de la 10º division Listos los enlaces espero que esos sean jejeje. Espero tu respuesta para la siguiente mision. Diva (discusión) 07:28 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Ahora si listos los enlaces espero cualquier otra cosa por muy pequeñita que sea asmela saber por fis debo compensar mi larga aucencia. Espero tu respuesta para la siguiente mision Diva (discusión) 20:12 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Listos....eso creo, nada mas era quitar las categorias vdd? si me falto algo avisame por fis; por cierto yo no puse ese comentario de la decima division Diva (discusión) 22:33 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya corregi el error, y tambien ya hable ayer con Sora-san para entrar a su Division, así que...que opina? Rukasu Santakurusu ( Mi discusión) 18:11 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Ya hice la mision que me diste entregame la proxima,gracias Hola Taichi tanto tiempo,se me habia roto al computadora y estaba en media academia supongo que la tengo que hacer toda de vuelta,asi que me podes tomar la primera prueba?,Gracias Syyrus (discusión) 22:48 9 nov 2011 (UTC) hola, estoy perdida... hemm soy nueva y no se como usar bien la pagina, es mi primera vez en una wiki jeje... me explicas como me anoto en la academia? quiero participar y unirme al gotei!!! saludos, heavenly archer HeavenlyArcher (discusión) 23:33 9 nov 2011 (UTC) muchas graciuas por tu rapida respuesta, encantada me paso por las pagina de respuestas HeavenlyArcher (discusión) 23:40 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya termine lo que me dijiste, y a partir de ahora voy a estar mas seguido en la wiki Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 22:10 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo Capítulo 372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger listo.30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|Eidorian Luisenbarn]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|(Mi Discusión)]] hola deseo entrar a la academia de shinigamis FeDeh (discusión) 23:56 11 nov 2011 (UTC) *Ahora si el Capítulo 372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger esta listo jajaja 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División'Juusanbantai Fukutaicho'[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|' Eidorian Luisenbarn]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] *Capítulo 373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone listo.. 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08/Eidorian_Luisenbarn|'Juusanbantai Fukutaicho']][[Usuario:Luisenbarn08| Eidorian Luisenbarn'']][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Bueno Taichi ,termine mi prueba aca estan los epidosodios: El arma secreta de Ishida, la Cortadora de Almas y ¡Muere Yasutora Sado! Las lágrimas de Orihime Syyrus (discusión) 23:04 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Examen Hola Taichi, ya termine mis dos capítulos son estos: 144. Rosa Rubicundior,Lilio Candidior y 145. Shaken; disculpa la demora ando ocupado con el colegio, así que trataré de sacar tiempo para el wiki. Nos vemos ;) Shukuro Tsukishima (discusión) 02:19 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Confirmacion Taichi-san ya hace una semana que termine con la edicion de la sandbox (perdone la tardanza, estube ocupado con otras cosas) quisiera que me lo confirmara. Rukasu Santakurusu ( Mi discusión) 02:28 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo Taichi ya lo realize,gracias por haberme dicho Syyrus (discusión) 20:25 17 nov 2011 (UTC) listo¡¡ termine el capitulo 358. King of the Clouds, espero el proximo... Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|'''''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 00:59 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo ya les saque la categoria de Manga a : 358. King of the Clouds y de anime a:Akemi Kanda y a El arma secreta de Ishida, la Cortadora de Almas Terminado! ahora dime lo demas,Syyrus:Sandbox Syyrus (discusión) 22:19 18 nov 2011 (UTC) listo Taichi Termine con esa parte de la Sandbox Syyrus (discusión) 00:20 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Siguiente examen Listos....eso creo, nada mas era quitar las categorias vdd? si me falto algo avisame por fis; por cierto yo no puse ese comentario de la decima division estoy lista para el sig. examen Diva (discusión) 00:58 20 nov 2011 (UTC) listo ahora? Syyrus (discusión) 22:21 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola, es que alguien puso en mi discucion algo de pertenecer a la division 10 y no queria que pensaras que fui yo, una pregunta en que pagina o en que lugar creo el Sandbox? y lleva alguna categoria? Saludos Diva (discusión) 00:24 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Creo quue ya esta hice el sandbox espero no haber cometido alguna tonteria amigo jejeje, bueno esta es la pagina http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Diva_SnowQueen/Sandbox , oye te pregunto hay que ponerle alguna categoria? Saludos Diva (discusión) 22:12 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo ahora si lista para el ultimo exmen Diva (discusión) 01:25 22 nov 2011 (UTC) ola, ya termine mis capitulos de la academia son estos: *http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/-99._Turn_Back_The_Pendulum_10 *http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/340._The_Antagonizer eso XD Orihime. .inoue (discusión) 02:58 26 nov 2011 (UTC) vale shirosaki cual es la categoria??? Orihime. .inoue (discusión) 18:25 26 nov 2011 (UTC) ya agregue la categoria... creo :p Orihime. .inoue (discusión) 21:40 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo Taichi gracias por avisarme Syyrus (discusión) 23:44 26 nov 2011 (UTC) hola por favor me enviarias la primer prueba graciasItachi Kuchiki (discusión) 02:05 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Saludos james cullen probablemente no me recuerde pero me presentare de nuevo ante usted mi nombre de usuario es toshiro ramos y hace varios meses atras yo entre a la academia y usted me asigno como primera tarea de reeditar el articulo de jai e hice la gran parte lo q me faltaba era la imagen de la infobox segun mal no recuerdo pero en fin no quiero aburrirlo con tanta palabreria lo quiero decirle es q me disculpo ante usted por no terminar el articulo completamente la razon por la q estuve tanto tiempo inagtivo fue por mi estudios en la universidad,me siento muy avergonzado asi que nuevamente perdon por mi inrresponsabilidad Tōshirō ramos (discusión) 02:51 27 nov 2011 (UTC). De acuerdo....em no entiendo que cosa enumero, de que numero a que numero y tipo de items pongo? Diva (discusión) 08:16 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo solo tengo la duda de los items quieres que haga un listado describiendo cada item o alguna otra cosa? jejeje..disculpa pero tengo la manía de que tienen que ser muy especificos en lo que se me pide hacer se que suele ser algo molesto pero de ese modo funciono mejor. tenme paciencia por fis Diva (discusión) 23:23 27 nov 2011 (UTC) listo Syyrus (discusión) 23:39 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno dijiste que podia poner lo que quiciera y ya lo hice aprobeche para hacerle promocion a mis demas paginas y ayudar a otros. espero tu respuesta para el ultimo examen Diva (discusión) 04:47 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Regreso.... Inuzuri-sama!!!, es que quiero volver al concurso del PC, asi que si me puedes meter y empezar a ir por un record, me siento inspirado para hacerlo!! :D 01:25 28 nov 2011 (UTC) *Uuyyy,perdón, Inuzuri!!! pero al parecer tengo trabajo extra que hacer, asi que todavia no estoy libre como para estar en el PC, pero de todos modos haré el capítulo que me diste :D, ordenes de Lady Konan ^^' 20:23 28 nov 2011 (UTC) *PD: No te olvides que para Diciembre está el torneo de Capitulos!!!! ta arregle el capitulo 340 y eso... :p Orihime. .inoue (discusión) 02:20 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Disculpame, soy nueva aca hace unos dias y quisiera saber si vos no sabes como entrar en la Academia. Yoruichi 16 (discusión) 17:58 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo Syyrus (discusión) 23:07 28 nov 2011 (UTC) ahora creo k lo hice bn... ojala Orihime. .inoue (discusión) 01:55 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo Capítulo 265. Bang The Bore listo! espero jajaja 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:División_de_Kidō[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08/Eidorian_Luisenbarn|'Kidōshū Sōshi']][[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Eidorian Luisenbarn]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|' (Mi Discusión)]] listo Syyrus (discusión) 21:09 29 nov 2011 (UTC) hola con respecto a la academia pense q me habian sacado por el tiempo q estuve inactivo ya q mi nombre no aparece entre los estudiantes y sobre el articulo q yo estaba editando no recuerdo muy bien q era lo unico q me faltaba Tōshirō ramos (discusión) 22:47 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Tengo planeado entrar a la octava division al mando de Tatsuya Kirime,hable con el y me dijo que cuando termine la academia le hable Syyrus (discusión) 22:49 30 nov 2011 (UTC) El torneo que acordamos entre tu y yo para saber quien era el mejor creando capitulos!!!! tambien habian mas personas pero no me acuerdo....., en fin, era eso, que lo aplazamos para Diciembre de este año!!! 01:17 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Listo Taichi ya lo deshice Syyrus (discusión) 16:43 1 dic 2011 (UTC) gracias,me podrian poner en lo de la comunidad de la division 8 enves de syyrus Reioshi Tajuu que es mi personaje tambien quiero entrar a el proyecto capitulos Syyrus (discusión) 22:27 1 dic 2011 (UTC) ok muchas gracias solo una duda los dos capitulos q voy a crear, si por ejemplo quiero hacer un capitulo sobre el capitulo 3 y ese ya esta en la wiki importa o tengo q hacer sobre los capitulos q todavian no se han creado perdon si la pregunta parece tonta pero no quiero malentendidos je je Tōshirō ramos (discusión) 03:18 2 dic 2011 (UTC). Portal de la Comunidad Hola, Note que en el portal de la comunidad, en la sexta division, falta un integrante de esta division el usuario que falta es Usuario:Rukasu Santakurusu, como tercer oficial 20:49 2 dic 2011 (UTC). termine el capitulo 292. Rupture My Replica Syyrus (discusión) 22:27 2 dic 2011 (UTC) hola si ya se que me enviaste la prueba hace tiempo pero la puedo hacer o no????Itachi Kuchiki (discusión) 23:43 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Kan hola !, una pregunta, para que sirve el dinero de la wiki (Kan)? 17:21 3 dic 2011 (UTC) listo le saque la cursiva Syyrus (discusión) 23:14 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola quisiera formar parte de la academia, pero antes me gustaria informar que no suelo estar mucho conectada porque estoy en epoca de exámenes, pero aún así creo que podre comenzar en ella, gracias por tu tiempo Elena6 (discusión) 15:47 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Hola, denuevo yo molestando -_-, te queria decir que la sexta division no tiene su plantilla (Ejemplo: Plantilla:Primera División BW), puedo hacer la plantilla? 18:45 4 dic 2011 (UTC) listo !! termine la plantilla !!, le cambie los colores con el permiso de la teniente Kururi PD:cree 2 porque la primera que cree no salia (ahora si sale) -.- asique borra cualquiera de las 2 porfavor :P 01:00 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Kon'nichiwa, lamento molestar pero me preguntaba si necesita ayuda con el Proyecto Capitulos. Me gustaria colaborar en algo si es posible (ultimamente he tenido algo de tiempo libre). Gracias de antemano y Lamento la molestia '''Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Fukutaichō. Sora Takahashi ([[Usuario Discusión:Kururi Hitsugaya|'Discusión']]) 19:03 5 dic 2011 (UTC) *Como dije, tengo tiempo libre asi que algo en que entretenerme me caeria bien xD asi que sí, me uno ^^ Bueno aca esta ya mi segundo capitulo -97. Let Stop The Pendulum,espero que este bien xD 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Octava_División[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|''Hachibantai Sanseki]][[Usuario:Syyrus|' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] bueno termine el capitulo 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Octava_División[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Hachibantai Sanseki]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] *Capítulo 269. The End is Near listo! 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:División_de_Kidō[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08/Eidorian_Luisenbarn|'''Kidōshū Sōshi]][[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Eidorian Luisenbarn]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|' (Mi Discusión)]] *De ultima xDD pero ya termine el cap 318. Five Towers/Four Pillars ojala haya quedado bien (P.D: disculpa que haya tardado, digamos que el hecho de que yo tenga tiempo libre no significa que los demas en mi casa si... y digamos que mi madre es dueña y señora del computador xDD) *Listo!... creo ._. ahora si quedo?? Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Fukutaichō. Sora Takahashi' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kururi Hitsugaya|'Discusión']]) 21:48 6 dic 2011 (UTC) *Capítulo 322. Oath Under The Rose listo! 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:División_de_Kidō[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08/Eidorian_Luisenbarn|'Kidōshū Sōshi']][[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|' Eidorian Luisenbarn]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Nada que simplemente queria decirte que no suelo meterme mucho porque hasta hace unos estaba en epoca de examenes en el colegio Elena6 (discusión) 17:01 7 dic 2011 (UTC) *Listo... estoy empezando a sentirme avergonzada por tantos errores xD espero que no le falte nada mas ^^ 318. Five Towers/Four Pillars Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Fukutaichō. Sora Takahashi ([[Usuario Discusión:Kururi Hitsugaya|'Discusión']]) 17:08 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Bueno termine mi capitulo 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Octava_División[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Hachibantai Sanseki]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] Te queria preguntar cuanto tiempo de máximo hay para hacer un examen o si no tiene tiempo en ese caso cuando comienzo con los exámenes gracias. Elena6 (discusión) 21:29 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, ya terminé con el capitulo 266. Hide Away From The Sun, creo que ya están todos los capitulos, y ahora que pasará? Por cierto, tengo problemas con el chat, puedo entrar pero no puedo comentar, seré solo yo? Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 00:15 10 dic 2011 (UTC) *Ahora si esta Listo 322. Oath Under The Rose [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Luis ]](Discución) 01:02 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, mucho gusto en conocerle, soy nueva en esta Wiki y bueno tambien soy nueva en Wikia y queria ver si usted me podria ayudar a entrar en la Academia Shinigami, por su atencion gracias Lily Aoi (discusión) 02:02 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Capítulos Hola es que te queria decir que he mirado la página que me dijiste y he visto que estan todos los capítulos hechos... Elena6 (discusión) 12:31 10 dic 2011 (UTC) termine el capitulo 000,8. a wonderful error [[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Hachibantai Sanseki]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] Ah y quiero saber como hago para hacerme subcapitan de la octava division,actualmente soy tercer oficial de esa division Bueno aqui esta mi firma:[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Hachibantai Sanseki]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Listo Capitulo 061. Lesson2: Shattered shaft listo! 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:División_de_Kidō[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08/Eidorian_Luisenbarn|'Kidōshū Sōshi']][[Usuario:Luisenbarn08| Eidorian Luisenbarn'']][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] bueno termine con mi capitulo -12.5. Blooming Under a Cold Moon,y queria preguntarte si me podrias ascender a Teniente,gracias.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Hachibantai Sanseki]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] hola james me llamo ivan, queria preguntarte si puedes inscribirme en la academia shinigami y hacerme examenes , responde cuando puedas gracias. Tengo una duda Buenas, soy Lily Aoi de nuevo, sobre en capitulo que usted me dejó crear, para poner en orden como aparecen los personajes es donde tengo la duda por que pasa que primero aparece el Capitán Ukitake pero después pasan muchos más y no se si es la historia o es un extra, aquí le dejo en link por si no me entendió http://www.ver-manga.net/r/409858.html Por su atención gracias. Lily Aoi (discusión) 03:45 12 dic 2011 (UTC) bueno aca termine el capitulo del proyecto capitulos113. The Undead 3 (Closing Frantica) ,gracias por haberme ascendido a subcapitan de la octava divison. [[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] PONME EN LA ACADEMIA ash (discusión) 19:40 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola creo qu ya termine de editar el capitulo que era mi examen espero que este bien xD aki esta el link http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/160._Battle_On_Guillotine_Hill Bueno aca esta el capitulo 362. Howling Wolves.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] el episodio que me puso en la academia aun no sale 447 me podria dar mas tiempo ya que he oido que esta semana no habra manga listo,362. Howling Wolves.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Hola Tom ya acabe con el capitulo acer tiempo pero no pude enviarte el mensaje por mi interet, espero que alla quedado bien xD, estoy esperando mi segunda prueba espero tu respuesta xD Ivan-Ojeda (discusión) 00:25 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola James ya termine con la primera prueba espero haberla echo bn xD, la termine hace tiempo pero no pude enviarte este mensaje estoy esperando mi siguiente prueba, . Ivan-Ojeda (discusión) 00:34 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Taichi puedes borras esta pagina 477. The Lost 2, es que esta dos veces, gracias de antemano 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División '''''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 12:11 14 dic 2011 (UTC) hola james te queria decirque talvez me tarde un poco en hacer el segund exame devido a que mi internet esta fallando no tienes incoveniente en que me parde uno o tres dias?? responde cuando puedas Ivan-Ojeda (discusión) 19:01 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Academia Oue james me dijeron que entre a la academia y te lo diga. Yo quiero entrarTopSaSuKe (discusión) 19:57 14 dic 2011 (UTC) termine mi capitulo 254. Deja Chocolate Aquí.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|''Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] '''''eh terminado mi articulo 117 end of hypnosis 9 porfavor revisalo ash (discusión) 04:07 15 dic 2011 (UTC) 056. broken coda termine el capitulo.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|''Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Hola james ya termine mi episodio del anime escojo este El Comienzo de la Guerra, Vizard y Arrancar, hola, me gustaria unirme a la academia porfavor si `puedes 186.107.107.126 19:31 16 dic 2011 (UTC) dale se ria bueno si me pudieras ayudar'190.3.70.64 20:34 16 dic 2011 (UTC)albafica17' Disculpa james si lo cree este es El comienzo de la Guerra, Vizard y Arrancar Academia Ok lo voy a hacer pero es del manga o del anime?TopSaSuKe (discusión) 16:54 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok gracias por la aclaracionTopSaSuKe (discusión) 20:44 17 dic 2011 (UTC) hola james deseo entrar a la academia de shinigamis soy Uryū Ishida (discusion ) 15:50 118 dic 2011 (UTC) termine mi capitulo,no pude terminarlo mas rapido porque ayer se me habia cortado la luz 223. The Scarlet Creation.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] hola james he terminado el capitulo 253. Don't Call Me Niño. Uryū Ishida (discusion ) 3:00 22 dic 2011 (UTC) termine el capitulo:352. The Lust6.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Hola, soy Lily, vengo a pedirle que porfavor me de una semana mas para terminar la pagina que se me asigno, ya que esta semana se vienen todas las celebraciones de navidad y estoy muy apurada, por su atencion gracias. Lily Aoi (discusión) 17:36 20 dic 2011 (UTC) eh terminado mi articulo favor de revizarloash (discusión) 19:28 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Me puedes inscribir en la academia shinigani Inscribeme en la academia shinigami'TotalJuan (discusión) 19:32 20 dic 2011 (UTC)' el termine capitulo de proyecto capitulo,134. memories in the rain2 op.2 "Longing For Sanctuary" :P tambien para cambiar un poco.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]] (Mi Discusión)''James James termine las correcciones del capitulo 253. Don't Call Me Niño. Uryū Ishida ('discusión ') '''18:21 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Examen hola me podria revisar mi examen, me tarde por que me ausente unos diasHitotsu Hanshako (discusión) 23:30 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Termine mi capitulo del proyecto 176. end of hypnosis8 (the Transfixion).[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] *Despues de tanto tiempo, y mucha vagabunderia jajaja y de enojo, y de.... y de..... PEREZA jajaja termine el capítulo 175. end of hypnosis7 (Truth Under My Strings) Luis Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones Hola James ya acabe de corregir el episodio lo qe no te entendi fue lo de añadir mi firma espero tu respesta termine mi capitulo del proyecto capitulos :D,277. Corrosion of Conformity.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] hola kisisera saver como ago para entrar en la academia shinigami.muchas graciasToonamy (discusión) 19:16 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Examen Hmmp como se nota que e intentado mucho, es mi primer examen ,si no te molesta quisiera que me des el segunndo examen termine el capitulo :^) 192. Conquistadores 3 (Hounded Priestess).[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Segundo Examen Hola james ya hise lo que me pidio como segundo examen crear el capitulo 135. memories in the rain2 op.3 "Stepping Into Darkness" seria tan amable de revisarme y si es que lo aprove darme el tercer examen Hitotsu Hanshako (discusión) 17:54 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ^^' Creo que te has confundido, Inuzuri-sama. Le diste el primer examen al usuario Toonamy en la Academia cuando yo ya lo habia dicho su primer examen y entrado!! pero, pues si quieres te lo regalo y te encargas de el xD 21:49 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ultimo examen Hola James "Feliz Navidad" algo retrasada, como estas, que bueno que ya volviste por que me dejaste en ascuas con lo del Ultimo examen ya esta la sandbox y me dijiste que pusiera lo que quiciera ( jeje promocioné mis paginas puedes visitarlas cuando quieras) ahora solo falta a ver que mas sigue espero tu respuesta cuidate. Atte.Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 01:28 28 dic 2011 (UTC) hola una pregunta en cuanto a la galeria, puede ser de cualquier personaje de bleach? o de alguno en especificoDiva SnowQueen (discusión) 22:41 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Listo James termine mi galeria y la diapositiva checamela a ver si hice todo correctamente si falta algo avisame porfis ojala te gusten mis imagenes te veo mañana descansa Bye. Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 04:22 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola james,te quiero preguntar si puedo hacer toda la academia desde el principio,no la pude hacer porque me habia ido de vacaciones,gracias Itachi Kuchiki (discusión) 14:52 28 dic 2011 (UTC) un amigo mio llamado Luiserbarn08 me ofrecio ser mi profesor en la academia,asi que lo de el mensaje anterior fue un error,gracias termine el capitulo 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword :·).[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] PC Hola!! Bueno ya termine el capítulo 361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me, bueno adios!!! Luis Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones Re:Segundo Examen listo corregui el cap como me dijo me lo podria revisar ?Hitotsu Hanshako (discusión) 03:49 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Bueno termine el capitulo =) 400. DEICIDE 2.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] *Listo, y como me imagino va a ser casi perfecto, no se xq pero lo presiento, 361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me Luis Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones Bueno hoy acabe rapido con el capítulo, 221. Let Eat The World's End Listo!! Luis Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE termine el capitulo :··) [[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] Hola Taichi,te queria decir que como ya tengo 1500 ediciones y mas de 20 articulos creados,si me podia postular para ser capitan.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Proyecto Capitulos Taichi-san solicito unirme a el proyecto capitulos este mes de enero, bueno veo que casi no queda ni uno y tengo la duda si habra este año. Bueno espero su respuesta. "Archivo:12.jpeg Jūnibantai Taichō Enzan Yamanashi" 22:26 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola James creo que ya estan listos los 2, hay alguna otra preba?? Ivan-Ojeda (discusión) 23:59 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Proyecto Capítulos Hola James, me gustaría mucho ser parte del proyecto capítulos, espero tus respuestas, hasta luego. MissLadySky (Discusión) 02:09 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Muchas Gracias,:P termine el capitulo 365. Whose Side Are We On.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Rokubantai Taicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] 6ºDivision Disculpe para decirle que estoy apunto de entrar a la 6º Division pero me falta su confirmacion Tomoka Kudo (discusión) 16:08 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Ultimo examen 2 Listo James termine mi galeria y la diapositiva checamela a ver si hice todo correctamente si falta algo avisame porfis ojala te gusten mis imagenes te veo mañana descansa Bye.Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 20:27 2 ene 2012 (UTC) *Capítulo 268. 君 死にたもうこと勿れ listo!!! 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_División[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08/Eidorian_Luisenbarn|Jūbantai Taichō]][[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Eidorian Luisenbarn'']][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Proyecto Capítulos Hola James, te quería decir que ya he terminado el capítulo que me mandastes hacer, aqui te lo dejo, hasta luego: 451. Welcome to our EXECUTION 4 MissLadySky (Discusión) 14:01 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Division Hola de nuevo como estas al fin pude terminar con el encargo, ya he visto las divisiones y me encuentro en una encrucijada pero creo que quiero estar en la decima division por lo que quiciera acerte una pregunta crees que el capitan este Activo? espero tu respuesta anciosamente Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 06:37 4 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡¡Hola James!! ya he terminado el capítulo que me mandastes hacer, bueno aqui te lo dejo, espero que tengas tiempo de verlo, hasta luego: 457. End of the Bond 3, MissLadySky (Discusión) 12:26 4 ene 2012 (UTC) termine con el capitulo :I 453. Mute Your Breathe Friendship.[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Rokubantai Taicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] termine el capitulo :Q 458. End of All Bonds, [[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Rokubantai Taicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Hola de nuevo James, ya terminé el capítulo: 272. Don't Kill My Volupture. link= Usuario: MissLadySky144px|link= Usuario Discusión: MissLadySky 17:40 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Listo el capítulo 444. The Rising 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Luisenbarn (Mi Discusión) Disculpa,en el anterior mensaje sin querer me salio algo raro,un error,bueno aqui esta el capitulo 364. Grinning Revengers ,[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Rokubantai Taicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] Proyecto capítulos Hola James ya he terminado el capítulo, aquí te lo dejo, hasta luego: 452. Erosion/implosion. link= Usuario: MissLadySky144px|link= Usuario Discusión: MissLadySky 14:58 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Termine el episodio :?,El objetivo es Orihime,[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Rokubantai Taicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] el capitulo ya lo habia hecho,vos me lo habias pedido,pero no te lo pude enviar,despeus por el chat de facebook de bleach wiki me dijiste que haga el objetivo es orihime [[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Rokubantai Taicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] Listo,El objetivo es Orihime,[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Rokubantai Taicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Bienvenido a mi Discusión 250xpSi queres dejar un mensaje ¡Hace clik aca Termine mi episodio :P ¡El Shinigami más fuerte! Combate definitivo entre el profesor y sus alumnos,[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|'''''Rokubantai Taicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|' (Mi Discusión)]] Hola James ya acabe con la tercera prueba Ivan-Ojeda (discusión) 17:08 6 ene 2012 (UTC) *Listo episodio El terrible banquete, el teatro de Szayel Aporro :D lo termine muy rapido a decir verdad jejeje 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Luisenbarn (Mi Discusión) hola me agradue y estoy en la sexta division como 4to al mando Itachi Kuchiki (discusión) 23:07 6 ene 2012 (UTC) hola me gradue me metes en la sexta division????Itachi Kuchiki (discusión) 23:16 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Unirme Hola Taichi, me gustaría unirme al proyecto capítulos y episodios, bueno solo quedan episodios xD. 03:50 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Termine el episodio ¡El Shinigami más fuerte! Combate definitivo entre el profesor y sus alumnos,[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Rokubantai Taicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|'' Reioshi Tajuu'']][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)'']] Muchas gracias James Itachi Kuchiki (discusión) 14:35 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Taichi, vengo a pedirte un favor, es que Natsumi (MissLadySky) ya le coloque el cargo de teniente ya que tiene más de 10 artículos creados y mas de 900 ediciones, tambien te quería pedir que coloques a la Usuaria Diva SnowQueen como 4ta oficial, todo esto te pido que lo coloques en la página de la Comunidad, en la sección de la Décima División, Gracias. 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Luisenbarn (Mi Discusión) Epi one Taichi cuando iba a editar el epi, ya estaba hecho y tenía navegación, etc xD La impactante verdad... ¡El misterioso poder dentro de Ichigo! 18:57 7 ene 2012 (UTC) James estoy esperand mi siguiente prueba xD Ivan-Ojeda (discusión) 22:45 7 ene 2012 (UTC) *Episodio Rukia y Kaien, el doloroso encuentro Listo!! 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Luisenbarn (Mi Discusión) ya eh terminado el cap 177 ash (discusión) 19:53 8 ene 2012 (UTC) *Disculpa, pero el episodio no tenía Omake, y ademas muchos episodios tienen la sección "Luchas" y no me pareció mala idea agregarla, ya que otros episodios tambien lo tienen. 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Luisenbarn (Mi Discusión) Proyecto Capítulos y episodios Hola James, ayer no me dio tiempo acabarlo, pero hoy ya lo he terminado el episodio que me mandastes hacer, aquí te to dejo, hasta luego. Senbonzakura, ¡aniquilada! Zangetsu se abre paso en los Cielos. link= Usuario: MissLadySky144px|link= Usuario Discusión: MissLadySky 20:46 9 ene 2012 (UTC) *James es que pusiste en la página del PCyE que el episodio que hice perfecto (me refiero al ultimo) fue ¡Ichigo, dominando el Fullbring!, pero en realidad ese fue el que me asignaste. El último episodio que hice fue Rukia y Kaien, el doloroso encuentro bueno Gracias! Luis Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 22:57 9 ene 2012 (UTC) *Listo! Episodio ¡Ichigo, dominando el Fullbring! :D 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Katamari (Mi Discusión) *Disculpa James pero me diste un artículo ya creado ¡Fin de la feroz batalla! ¡Libera, Getsuga Tenshō final! ya estaba creado 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Kamatari (Mi Discusión) listo ya lo eh terminadoash (discusión) 19:10 11 ene 2012 (UTC) termine el episodio :P,¿Batalla de mujeres? Nanao vs Katen Kyōkotsu,perdon por no haberlo entregado antes,es que se me habia cortado el internet por 3 dias,Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Taicho Reioshi Tajuu (Mi Discusión)' Hola James ya acabe con lo del SandBox Ivan-Ojeda 20:58 12 ene 2012 (UTC) termine el episodio ¡¿Evolución?! La amenaza de la bestia espada final,'Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Taicho Reioshi Tajuu (Mi Discusión)'''